wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Pete Day As A Band
=Biography= Pete Day As A Band is the solo project by none other than Pete Day. Pete began playing solo shows at both 'Nuff Said concerts and FFs. He became known for his excellent shows consisting of him rocking both acoustically and electriclly. He also wrote many songs that blew audiences away at shows. Eventually, Pete began recording his music to the joy of many fans. Pete's solo stints have died down a bit since he became a full-time member of both 'Nuff Said and Aguasaurus. But Pete continues to write songs that will hopefully one day make it to the mass populus. Name Origin For a while, Pete Day's solo works had no name. People would often just refer to it as 'Pete's stuff'. However, during the making of an unfinished Wazoo documentary, interviewees were asked on their opinions of Pete's music. Continually, people were asked "What do you think of Pete Day, as a band?" Eventually, Pete commented on how it sounded like 'Pete Day As A Band' was his actual band name, and thus it stuck ever since. =Discography= Pete Day Plays The Trumpet Tracklisting: *1. Garage Band Instrumental *2. Mr. Vick E Dance ('Nuff Said cover) *3. Why Can't We Just Get Along? *4. Satan Is My Friend (Tame Instrumental Version) *5. West San Philly ('Nuff Said cover)/Car Crash Runner It's A Painless Procedure / CarCrashCommieShit Recorded as a school project. Some early copies of this album contain the last seven songs as one track. Doug Linse plays guitar on "The Desert", speaks on "Sakura", and, along with Ellie Steever, plays keyboard on "The Juxtoposition Of My Heart and A Meat Grinder". Allie Landry sings on numbers 12 through 17, and Giovanni Colantonio sings on 12, 13, and 14. *1. The Desert *2. Running Away *3. Jean's TV *4. No Hay Amor Real *5. Sakura *6. Car Crash Runner *7. Green Leaves *8. French Instrumental *9. Airplanes *10. N00b Love *11. The Juxtoposition Of My Heart And A Meat Grinder *12. Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy cover) *13. The Engine Driver (The Decemberists cover) *14. Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Part 1 (The Flaming Lips cover) *15. Baby, I'm An Anarchist (Against Me! cover) *16. Beginning In An Ending (Against Me! cover) *17. Let's Not Shit Ourselves (Bright Eyes cover) Dakota Dakota is Pete Day's follow up to his debut album, which has been in the works for some time now. Pete hasn't been working on it too much because of his busy schedule, but apparently he has a few songs recorded and a few more written. Not many people know anything about Dakota, since Pete Day has kept it tightly under wraps. However, Aguasaurus planned on playing a song called "Dakota 0" during their Acoustic Coffee House set. The idea was scrapped at last minute however. =Other Appearances= While Pete no longer plays much under his solo project, a few of his songs have been performed in full band versions with 'Nuff Said. At one show, 'Nuff Said played a full band version of "N00b Love" and during the first acoustic coffee house they opened with "Running Away". Pete Day has also appeared on the very short lived Cable Access show "Yodler's Corner", where he first premiered his song The Desert. 'Nuff Said also performed this song during their last show at Springfest. =Internal Links= Pete Day As A Band Shows